


A Night with Hobbit Vampires

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Horror, Vampire!Hobbit Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Frodo Baggins, after being bitten by Saruman the Many Colours, leads a solitary life at the newly remodeled Bag End, suitable to his needs. But his road is about to take an unexpected turn when a young woman enters his abode. This is a Vampire!Hobbits tale.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.
> 
> Happy Halloween! :)
> 
> And yes, this is probably one of the last one-shots I work on for October. :( Anyway, enjoy, as we transition into the next month. :)
> 
> In memory of Christopher Lee, for his roles and Saruman and Dracula. This fanfic has a mixture of the two characters.

It had not been long since Frodo Baggins last saw the sun. He could see clearly, remember, what had happened to him that day:

_The Battle for Bywater was almost finished. The War of the Ring also following its leave. But it was when Frodo arrived on the scene at Bag End that something had changed. There was Saruman, standing up for himself and proclaiming that Frodo could not return to a normal life. Why should he listen to him? Saruman murdered so many. He ruined lives. And yet…_

_“Master Baggins, come here.” Saruman gestured him forward._

_Frodo couldn’t stop. He was grabbed fast by the Many Coloured wizard that…_

_“AAHHHH! AAAHHH!” Frodo screamed and screamed. But it was too much. In a flash Saruman was slain by the hobbits, who knew what to do. Saurman and Grima Wormtongue were gone, done with. Why then did he feel so strange? And so thirsty?_

_“Mr. Frodo. I—” Samwise Gamgee was cut off. He screamed as loud and as long as possible. Frodo released as soon as he could, hot red liquid pouring down his chin. No… did he really…_

_“Sam?” Frodo choked. He could hardly believe it. What had he become? What had he… become…_

_He was a vampire. They certainly weren’t myths now. And yet, everything happened so fast, so quickly. One by one, hobbits were either drank down to the bone or transformed into vampires. But Hobbiton and Bywater grew from this sorrow, turning hobbit holes into luxurious gothic rooms and halls. It was all… picturesque in his eyes…_

That’s how Frodo remembered it. Saruman did this to him. Him out of all hobbits. But could he leave Bag End and half the Shire to rest with this wakeful sorrow…

“Mr. Frodo,” Samwise called to him, “it’s time.”

“Send her in,” Frodo said, warningly.

“She’s here,” Sam said.

Frodo spun around. He was sitting by his red leather writing desk, counting the days in which he had turned immortal. Yes. There she was. Arwen Undomiel. The last elf he wanted to see.

“Frodo,” Arwen sat down next to him. She placed a hand over his. _Dangerous move_ , Frodo thought, _you make, Lady Arwen._

“What is it that you want this time?” Frodo asked her, smoothly.

“Frodo, elves and vampires don’t mix,” Arwen said. “But neither should hobbits choose this life. We found a cure. It’ll break this curse upon you and your kin. You can be whole again. Completed. Isn’t that what you want?”

“Completed?” Frodo grunted. “What brought that decision upon you? I am complete. Why is that so difficult?”

“Please Frodo, if you’ll only listen. We can…”

“I’ve heard enough.” Frodo snapped his fingers. “Sam, come here. Escort Lady Arwen back to her carriage.”

“Frodo, hobbits can be cured of this. You don’t know what you’re doing!” But Arwen was moved out of the study by Samwise, and rather forcefully. “Get off me! You hobbits are all the same nowadays. But I won’t give up. And neither will Aragorn. We’ll find that cure for you yet.”

“I don’t need any cure,” Frodo said, gliding back to his seat. He shook his head. “Why should the elves help me? Look at what Saruman did to me. He started this.”

“Mr. Frodo,” Sam returned. _That was quick,_ Frodo thought. And yet, Sam wasn’t finished. “If you would just listen to the elves for once. Maybe we should listen to them.”

“Yes Sam. That would solve everything.” Frodo closed a bag. But that was not on the forefront of his mind. “I know they can, but… look at what Saruman did. He cursed us.”

“He’s done more than that.” Sam said. “But you didn’t have to go on a rampage. Maybe if you would just heed Aragorn’s words enough, we’d get out of this mess. I don’t want to be a vampire. None of here do. Isn’t that so hard to understand.”

“Our senses are heightened, Sam.” Frodo spoke so calmly. His words almost purring. “You’re too emotional.”

“You don’t think I don’t know that.” Sam said, heading towards the front green door. “I mean, what else is going to pop out at us, I wonder.”

Frodo sniffed the air. Something was entirely wrong. “Wait. Sam, don’t open that door—”

It was too late. A blast of purple mist overcame his senses. He was drifting back into the darkness. He no longer felt like a vampire. No. Instead he was returned to his normal, mortal self. A hobbit again. He felt so strange. Wait. Sam was standing upon him, as were Aragorn and Arwen. They were at Minas Tirith. But Sam wasn’t a vampire. But then, neither was he.

“You were dreaming, Frodo,” Arwen said.

“That was a nightmare,” Frodo said. “Sam and I… we were vampires. And Saruman… he was a vampire, too.”

“Saruman a vampire?” Merry asked, confused. “Well… I can’t argue there.”

“In a way, he was a vampire,” Pippin said. “But he’s still a wizard and… why are we…”

“It was a nightmare.” Frodo said. “Saruman was a wizard, not a vampire. But still…”

“Welcome back, Mr. Frodo,” Sam said.

Frodo nodded. Indeed, welcome back and…

“Who wants pumpkin pie?” Pippin Took called.

“Pippin,” Merry Brandybuck spoke up.

Frodo chuckled. “Happy Harvestmath. I nearly forgot about it.”

“Alright. Do you think you can manage a cup of tea, Mr. Frodo?” Sam asked.

“Indeed I can, Sam,” Frodo sighed in relief. “Indeed I can.”

And to all, young and old, far and wide, we wish you a Happy Harvestmath.

The End.

“Get your hands off that pumpkin pie, Mr. Pippin!” Sam shouted.

“I have eight more buckets filled to the brim with pumpkins!” Merry chimed in cheerfully.

“More food for me!” Pippin shouted.

“Pippin, you can’t go around changing the seasons,” Merry said.

“I’m not. It’s still fall and this pumpkin pie is good,” Pippin said.

Merry sighed, anxiously. “What am I to do with you, Pippin?”

“I don’t know. But it sure is good pumpkin pie,” Frodo said, wolfing down a slice of pumpkin pie, complete with whipped topping. Even he had to agree, it was good pumpkin pie.


End file.
